Last Resort
by Shiek 2
Summary: Reid lives in an abusive hell, where his father beats him everyday and well makes his life a living hell. Songfic. Not so much of a oneshot anymore.XD  Pairings: Implied CalebReid. Ch.2 Up!
1. Last Resort

I got another idea for a songfic buuuut I don't think this one will have pairings. I don't know, prolly will since I'm a sucker for happy endings. I used a song from my most favoritest band in the world Papa Roach!! It's called Last Resort, most of you have prolly heard of it! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. I don't own Last Resort either, the Awesome Papa Roach does. XD

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my Last Resort_

_Suffacation_

_No breathing _

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_This is my Last Resort_

Reid curled up in a ball against his father's drunken assault. He knew it was better not to fight against him, he only got hurt more when he did. Reid lived in an abusive hell with his father that the other Sons didn't know about, he had kept it a secret from them. Each day he had to make up excuses for the new bruises and cuts, laughing off the stupid excuses he made up with his friends. Sometimes he wished they would notice but other times he was grateful they didn't know. He didn't want to be weak, so he kept all the pain inside never telling anyone. His father picked him up by his throat and threw him roughly into his room. Reid hit the floor with a loud groan.

"Shut up boy. I'm going out to the bar and when I come back we're gonna have more fun." His father said grinning wickedly. Reid could only nod numbly, terrified of the monster his father had become. His father left locking the door behind him with a soft click. Reid dug under his bed for the roll of bandages he kept in his room. He quickly cleaned himself up and hid them again. He didn't want his father finding out. He walked to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Opening his medicine cabinet he was shocked to find the pain medication he bought a few days ago was missing. He sighed deeply knowing his father had found and disposed of it. He went back to his room and decided to try and sleep before the return of his father.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my Last Resort _

_Suffacation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight _

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation outta sight and I'm contemplating suicide_

Reid awoke to the front door slamming loudly. He didn't remember closing his eyes, he groaned loudly from his place on the floor. He looked up and checked the clock on his bedside table. It read in blaring red numbers 3:00 AM. Reid sighed deeply, hearing his fathers heavy footsteps come up the stairs. His father swung the door open, expression angry and full of hate. His father stormed over and raised his hand ready to hit Reid. Reid readied himself the best he could, and he briefly wondered if his father even cared if he died._ "Of course he will, because then he'll have no-one else to take his pain out on."_ A voice answered. He was broke out of his musings when he felt his father start to kick him in the ribs, earning a loud moan of pain from Reid. His father did this repeatedly until a loud sickening crack resounded through the room. His father suddenly stopped his assault. Then, to Reid's suprise, he quickly exited the room locking it behind him again. Reid pulled himself up and reached under his bed for the roll of bandages again. He wrapped them around his torso, bracing his now broken ribs the best he could. Then he crawled over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a gleaming metal razorblade. He knew it would be so easy to just slit those to vital points on his wrist and leave his life and all the pain in it behind. He brought it down to his wrist and was ready to cut when his phone rang. Sighing he put the blade down and grabbed his phone.

_'Cuz I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Hey Reid. It's Caleb. Just wondering if you wanted to come to Nickys tonight with me and the guys."

"Nah I can't tonight." Reid said sadly. He hissed in pain as one of his many cuts flared up, he suspected it was starting to get infected.

"Hey are you alright? You don't sound too good." Caleb said worriedly.

"I'm f-fine." Reid stuttered as the pain started getting worse.

"You don't sound fine! I'm coming over there!" Caleb said determined.

"NO! I mean, there's no need Caleb. Everythings fine." Reid said trying to reassure his friend without crying out in pain. It was starting to get unbearable as his ribs started to flare up angrily as well. He let out a choked sound he was sure Caleb heard.

"Damn it Reid! I'm coming over there and that's final!" Caleb said hanging up the phone. Reid sighed and put the phone back on his bedside table. His father was going to be very angry, but he wouldn't give him the statisfaction of taking it out on him again.

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_'Til it was too late and I was empty within_

_Hungry_

_Feeding on chaos and living in sin_

_Downward spiral where do I begin?_

He quickly reached for the blade, a determined look on his face, and in one swift and fluid motion he had slit both wrists. He soon realized the cuts weren't deep enough to kill him, but had he really wanted to die in the first place? Yes he had, but he wasn't so sure anymore. He wanted to leave the pain in his life behind him and escape this living hell his father had created, but he found he no longer posessed the strength to raise the blade. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and thought back to when this all had started.

_It all started when I lost my mother _

_No love for myself and no love for another_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

This all began when he turned thriteen. His mother just couldn't handle her son having powers so she took her own life. His father had warned him not to use them in front of his mother, but her life had been threatened at the time and he saw no choice but to use his powers. He saved her life and later found her dying in the center of a mess of pill bottles. She had died in his arms as he sobbed over her, not able to focus enough to use his powers to save her. The feeling of her stilling in his arms and her blank and unfocused eyes still burned fresh in his memory. His father had made up some excuse that she had died in a car accident, keeping it a secret from the world including the members of the Covenant. The only two who knew the real truth were Reid and his father. He vaguely heard a car pull into the drive way and someone barge in through the front door. He heard his fathers shouts then silence. He focused his blurry vision on the door to his bedroom which was now open with a figure standing in the threshold. His vision finally cleared and revealed Caleb. Reid felt tears silently stream down his face, knowing that someone did care for him. And that thought made him happy.

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying _

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I _

_Can't _

_Go _

_On _

_Living_

_This _

_Way_

"Reid, why?" Caleb managed to get out as he knelt next to the younger boy. He had been shocked to find Reid's wrists bleeding and a razorblade sitting next to him stained with the crimsion liquid.

"I couldn't take it anymore Caleb. It's not like anyone would miss me. No one cares about me. I knew that bastard would kill me sooner or later I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction." Reid said quietly.

"I care for you. So do Pogue and Tyler. We would miss you. Your father wouldn't kill you."

"You don't know him like I do Caleb. Besides the cuts aren't deep enough to kill me." Reid said his vision swimming.

"Can you walk?" Caleb said standing and pulling Reid to his feet with him. Reid took a shaky step forward and he collapsed. Caleb caught him before he reached the floor. He picked Reid up and carried him out of the room to his car. Reid felt his world start to go black but it didn't matter he felt safe, and knew his father wouldn't be able to hurt him ever again.

**A/N:** Bleh. My ending changed. I was gonna have Reid die but as I said I'm a sucker for happy endings, annnnnd Reid's my favorite character and I hate it when my favorite characters die. I know I didn't use the full song, I'm sorry. Soooooo Good or bad? Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!! XD


	2. Scars

Okay I decided to make another chapter for exitlight. The song is Scars by Papa Roach. Sorry but I really love that band!! .

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Covenant. Don't own Scars either, awesomeriffic Papa Roach does.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

Caleb watched Reid resting peacefully on the hospital bed. The doctors said he would be fine he just needed rest. He kept berating himself for not catching this, for not knowing. Deep inside it felt as if he had let Reid down and made him think that he didn't care about him. The guilt and shame tore a hole in his heart that just kept growing as Caleb eyed the scars that marred Reid's arms. They were small dark colored lines that seemed to taint his pale beauty. He knew the scars were from Reid cutting himself to try and escape the pain. Caleb couldn't figure out why Reid just didn't tell him and the rest of the Covenant, he really wanted the other Sons to be here to help him but he would wait and ask Reid when he woke up. He didn't want to make him more uncomfortable, he was sure to be nervous to wake up in a hospital. A low pain filled moan came from the bed. Caleb leaned over from his chair next to the bed and saw Reid's eyes opening. Dazed baby blue met concerned dark brown.

"Oh thank God your finally awake!" Caleb said relief flooding his face as he sat back in his chair. Reid looked around the room warily, taking in his new surroundings. He quickly realized he was in the hospital.

"Is this a trick? Did He set you up to this?" Reid asked, looking at Caleb skeptically.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed 'cause you came around _

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you channeled all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_Your making me insane all I can say is_

Confusion furrowed Caleb's brow.

"A trick? No it's not a trick. Who's 'He'?" Caleb asked as gently as possible, talking to Reid as if he were a small child or wounded animal.

"I can't tell you, if I tell you He won't just hurt me He'll go after you too." Reid said worry and fear filling his expression. Realization suddenly dawned on Caleb.

"Is he your father?" Caleb asked in the same tone he used before. Reid looked around warily and nodded slightly. Caleb sighed and sat on the bed next to the frightened Reid. He took the shaking boy into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again. I won't even let him near you." Caleb said firmly. He felt Reid shrink back from the force behind his voice but he relaxed when Caleb continued to rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

Caleb felt the rough spots on Reid's back knowing that they were scars or fresh wounds. How could they have missed this? The swim team wore close to nothing, but Reid still somehow managed to hide the scars and wounds from them. Then he remembered Reid was always the first one in the pool and the last one out, and whenever he was out of the pool he had everyone's attention focused elsewhere. Caleb realised that Reid had thought this out and it had worked very efficently. Reid felt crystal tear drops hit his face and he looked up to see Caleb crying. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away. Caleb looked down at him and he smiled up at him weakly.

"Please don't cry for me. It's my fault for being weak. This is my burden not yours." Reid said trying to pull himself out of Caleb's arms. But Caleb wouldn't let go of him. Reid panicked, thrashing around wildly in Caleb's arms.

"Reid! It's ok it's just me. Your safe no ones going to hurt you." Caleb said keeping a firm but gentle grip on the struggling boy. Reid's struggling finally ceased and he sat in Caleb's arms exhausted, having worn himself out from all his struggling. Caleb sat him down on the bed and carefully slid him under the covers.

"You should get some rest." Caleb said sittting in his chair. Reid nodded and looked at Caleb.

"Caleb? If it isn't too much to ask will you...?" Reid asked trailing off. Caleb nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I'll stay here with you." Caleb said. Reid smiled weakly and his eyes slid shut, instantly falling asleep. Caleb smiled softly down at the younger boy and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He quickly fell asleep, with his arms wrapped comfortably around Reid.

**A/N**: Well that certainly turned out different than I thought it would. I didn't use the full song either : (. I was gonna use Broken Home but I have other plans for that song. -evil cackle- ANYWAYS I have a quesiton, I'm working on a another ficcy but it pairs actors together, are we allowed to post things like that? Or will we get in trouble and have to sit in the naughty corner? Hope you liked this chappie, if you didn't I can redo it. Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!


End file.
